Physical Resonance
by Chitaka
Summary: Really no summarry here. When Soul comes home from school later than Maka one day, he has trouble controlling his urges towards his girlfriend - Lemon ensues. Rated M for like I said: lemony SoulxMaka love. This is a PWP! Please read and reveiw!


**Physical Resonance**

After a long day at the weapon and meister academy of Shibusen, Soul slowly slunk back to the apartment he and his meister/girlfriend Maka Albarn lived in together. While they were a couple for a while and had been living together since they started at Shibusen, nothing had ever amounted, as they were only 16yrs old. Usually Soul and Maka would walk home together, however this was not the case today as Soul and Black Star had been assigned detention after school, explaining Soul's crummy mood, and he had told Maka not to bother waiting for him; which he now regretted doing, he liked having her company on the way home.

"Maka! I'm home!" Soul called as he walked in the door and kicked off his shoes. When he heard no answer he went upstairs to her room, carelessly tossing his school bag into his own room as he walked past, and opened the door to see Maka at her desk doing, wouldn't ya guess, homework. Soul smirked and walked up behind her, just watching her for a moment or two until he grabbed her from behind and dragged her up to a standing position, placing on hand on each of her breasts, causing her to gasp.

"Hey there sexy." he whispered seductively in her ear, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Soul, you scared me." she said, kissing him on the cheek. Soul chuckled and started kneading her breasts. Maka let a moan escape her mouth as he continued his ministrations.

"Scared you? Heh" Soul chuckled and pulled her backwards until they fell back on her bed. He crawled on top of her straddling her hips and pressing their bodies firmly together.

"Soul…not now, I have homework to finish" Maka whined as he again began feeling her breasts.

"So?" he asked, now trailing warm, intimate kisses from her jaw down to her neck.

"So if we start a make-out session now I'll never get it done" she explained, though her desire to stop was slowly slipping away with each passing moment he was pressed so tightly against her, kneading her breasts and now kissing around her collar bone. Soul then captured her mouth in a searing kiss that made her melt into pure ecstasy. Soul moaned into the kiss as Maka ran her fingers through his snow white hair and gently massaged his scalp.

"Mmmm…Soul" Maka moaned as he slightly parted his lips from hers. Soul smirked.

"Still wanna do that homework?" he asked sarcastically as he rocked his hips into hers.

"No…it can wait" she replied pulling him down into another kiss. He snaked his arms around her resting one at the back of her head, putting more pressure into the kiss and the other rested at the small of her back. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pressing them even more firmly together and now feeling on her groin the bulge that had begin to form in his pants.

Soul felt himself blush slightly and pulled his lips away from Maka's as she reached up to touch his slightly reddened cheeks. Soul then moved one hand to the hem of Maka's yellow vest and worked it off her, unbuttoning her white shirt soon after and slipped that off as well. Now it was Maka's turn to blush as she felt her lover look down at her nearly exposed chest, covered only with a lacy pale blue bra. She tried to move her arms to cover her chest, but Soul took her wrists and moved them away.

"You don't need to hide yourself Maka. I have nothing to hide from you…plus…you're beautiful" Soul breathed. With that comment Maka again pressed his head down to hers and passionately kissed him as he brought a hand to one of her breasts, now more open to him than before, and Maka arched her back and moaned for more.

"S-Soul…" Maka moaned as they gently separated. After Soul had moved his hand away from her breast Maka hesitantly took hold of his shirt and took it off him, tossing it aside somewhere else in the room. As she looked at him, tears brought forth by the painful memories of his scar welled up in her eyes, though she tried to hold them back.

"Maka…don't cry. Maka listen to me…this scar…it's proof of how much…I love you" he said wiping the tears away from her eyes. Maka tried to smile and she gingerly ran her finger across the scar.

"I love you too Soul" she said as she pulled him into their most passionate, love-filled kiss yet. Maka then slipped her tongue slightly out of her mouth and flicked it gently across Soul's lips and he opened his mouth to let her in. Once their tongues found eachother they interlocked and the passionate couple moaned in unison. Their tongues danced together and they explored eachother's mouths tasting eachother and wanting more. Soul then moved his hand around to her back and unhooked her bra and threw it off by the wayside. Maka shivered slightly and a red blush adorned her cheeks as Soul broke the kiss and stared at her, then smirked.

Soul dipped his head down to Maka's chest and gently took a nipple into his mouth and started to suck on it and nipped gently at it eliciting a quiet squeal from Maka. She arched her back onto him giving him better access.

"You like that huh?" Soul chuckled. He then switched his mouth to the other breast giving it the same treatment, but instead of neglecting the previous one he started to knead it with his callused hand, causing Maka to moan even louder than before. She could feel the heat pooling in between her legs and a throbbing sensation as well just as much as Soul's erection was bordering on painful due to the lack of room in his jeans.

As if reading his thoughts Maka slid her hands down his sides and brought them to the hem of his jeans, causing him to groan as she fumbled with his zipper. He blushed as she discarded his pants and saw the rather sizable bulge in his boxers and ran her hand lightly over it evoking a very sexy growl from deep in his throat.

"Maka…" he breathed as she removed her hands from his groin. Within a moment or two one of his hands found its way under her skirt and squeezed her ass while the other interlaced his fingers with hers. He kissed her again both of them having missed the mouth-to-mouth contact, but this time their kisses became fervent and needy, still with the love and passion generously sprinkled in there as before. As they kissed Soul proceeded to slipping her skirt down her lithe thighs and haphazardly tossed them behind him; her panties soon following in the same manner. Again she blushed under his stare.

"Maka…you're so so beautiful…" he told her as he stared at her, completely naked, the moonlight through the window illuminating her body as if she were a goddess come to earth.

"Soul…" she breathed. He began to kiss the valley between her breasts and continued downwards, causing her to giggle when he got to her tummy.

"Ticklish are we?" Soul teased laying small kisses over her midsection.

"Soul…th-that tickles!" she giggled as he continued, but soon got bored and continued his decent. He proceeded lower and lower on her body until he came to her center, spreading her thighs a bit he kissed her hot, steadily moistening core. Maka moaned out his name as he continued to lick, suck and explore her with his tongue and nearly screamed when he slipped it inside of her, moving in and out, twisting, caressing her walls. He then removed his tongue which was hastily replaced by two fingers as he returned to licking at her clit, pumping his fingers in and out causing her to scream and grip on to his soft white hair to the point where her knuckles turned white.

"Mmm…aaaah! S-Soul! D-don't stop…aahhhh!" she cried in between pants. Continuing, but now with a third finger, Soul felt Maka's juices begin to spill out on to his hand and he greedily licked up all of it.

"Aaaah! Soul!" Maka screamed as her body was shaken and worn by the powerful orgasm. Soul slid his body back up on hers, the feel of her breasts crushed between her and his rock-hard chest drove him crazy. He kissed her again, but it was short lived as she recovered from her orgasm she sat up and pushed him up to a kneeling position as well. All but throwing herself at him in a loving embrace, she loved the feel of him, of being so close to him, craving the skin-to-skin contact.

As she let go of him she pushed him back to where her bed met the wall and slid off his boxers, Soul blushing slightly as she did. She pushed his legs apart and nestled herself in between them and began to stroke his length. Soul let a deep and arousing groan escape his throat. Maka took on of her fingers and traced light circles with it around his sensitive tip and when she had her fill of that, the same finger was tracing up and down his entire shaft, while the other hand then cupped his balls and began to palm and knead them in much the same fashion he did with her breasts earlier. As if this wasn't heaven enough for Soul she slid her lips over him, loving his taste while still her hands were kept busy. She slid him in and out of her mouth and lightly grazed his length with her teeth a few times eliciting a moan from her lover.

"Mmmm Maka" Soul moaned. He rested his hands on the top of her head, massaging her scalp and finally taking out those terrible pigtail holders that he thought his her true beauty, in his eyes, she looked so much prettier with her hair down. So whenever they'd sleep together, or just cuddle on either the bed or couch, she'd always let her hair down because she knew it made him happy. He was rhythmically massaging her scalp, partially to touch her in some way, partially to distract him from the instinct of thrusting into her mouth.

With one more lick to his shaft Soul felt his entire abdomen and groin wracked by heavenly pleasurable spasms and he felt himself give in to release. To his immense surprise, Maka swallowed it all just as hungrily as he had done to her before.

With that Maka crawled up onto Soul and rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating and to her it was the most beautiful sound in the world. She lovingly embraced him as he did her, stroking her hair with one hand. Sliding up a little more she again kissed him, enjoying the influence she had over the situation when _she _was on top of _him_ for a change.

"Ne…Soul…are we really going to…?" she quietly asked, the realization of the situation coming to her now, however she was not regretting anything.

"Only if you want to. I love you Maka, you are my everything, my life, the most important thing to me and I would die time and time again for you…" he trailed off, realizing he sounded rather stupid and completely un-cool _and _unromantic. Maka looked up at him and gave him a small smile and a nod.

"I love you too Soul…so, so much" she told him. She then crawled off of him, expecting him to jump on her and start thrusting into her fervently, but Soul had something else in mind. He sat on the bed in sort of a lotus style crossed with the "Indian Style" and pulled Maka by the waist onto his lap facing him. Instinctively Maka wrapped her legs around his hips as he entered her and she screamed so loud she didn't believe it was her. Partially out of pain, partially out of pleasure and elation at the fact of finally being able to have him inside her, a sort of Physical Resonance you could call it.

Once he hilted he looked into her eyes, seeing the pained expression he thought it best to be still for a minute or two until she got used to the feeling. He kissed her passionately and snaked his arms around her, her doing the same. As their lips separated they stared lovingly into eachother's eyes and Maka gave a small moan and a kiss for him to continue. With that Soul began rocking his hips back and forth in a steady motion and with every thrust they moaned in unison.

Out of shear ecstasy and elation as well as instinct, Maka began rocking her hips in time with Soul's meeting him every time and arching her back onto him to get closer. Their pace was slow, gentle _and_ unbeleivably intimate yet still extremely pleasurable for the both of them, a slow but rhythmic thrust.

"Aaahh…Gaah…Soul…Mmm…Ahhh!" Maka moaned as they continued and with each thrust Soul got a little deeper causing him to groan even louder. In their tight embrace Maka was leaving scratch marks on Soul's back from her clawing at him through it all. Maka felt her body again wracked with shear elation, Soul noticed as well, and he wasn't far behind.

"S-Soul!" Maka cried. With a few final thrusts and kisses Maka felt herself succumb to the euphoric release and Soul soon after, spilling his warm milky seed deep inside her.

Soul then fell backwards onto the bed with Maka on top of him. With a smirk, he gave her one quick thrust causing her to squeak slightly as he then slipped out of her. Soul wrapped his arms possessively around her waist and she wrapped hers about his torso, they stared into eachother's eyes.

"That was amazing" Soul said, being the one to break the silence between them. Maka smiled.

"Mmhm" she agreed.

"I love you Maka. Now and for the rest of eternity." He vowed.

"I love you too Soul…" Maka breathed. The loving couple in a intimate, protective and possessive embrace fell asleep in eachother's arms, completely content and both feeling protected, one with the love of their lives forever.

_

* * *

__Crap, I was a day past deadline. Oh well, that's not too bad right? Huge apology to anybody reading my RukiaxRenji story, I know I owe you guys another chapter, and I will soon, but when I sat down to write it, I got this little idea. I've got two requests: #1 Please review, Reviews not only make me happy, but they fuel my motivation to write, which I don't really have much of at the moment, but plenty of ideas. So Please Review. #2 please please please check out some of my stuff on **F i c t i o n P r e s s . c o m** my penname is **Chitaka** and please review there, I love seeing my stuff read and reviewed, liked or not. Thanks A lot!_

_**Disclaimers: **__I do not own Soul Eater, if I did, Soul and Maka would be a couple already…maybe not doing this, but they'd be together…and I'd take Excalibur and Black Star out of the series, just giving Tsubaki a new, better partner. I own nothing, not the manga, the anime, these characters, nothing, I'm just borrowing for this fic. _


End file.
